Talk:Never Rampage Alone
This requires a pet to use. I'm not exactly a keen beastmaster, but can anyone think of a sensible use for this? It takes up 3 slots on your skill bar (charm and comfort as well as itself), drains most of your energy and provides a minor IAS. Compare with critical agility, which (at the expense of sin secondary) provides a +33% IAS and +25 armor with 50% downtime (at max sunspear rank).-- Enigma :Seems like it's a more expensive, though better version of, Tiger's Fury/Bestial Fury.Perrsun 20:38, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :In a way Perrsun it is, but Enigma is also right and if you compare it to the Assassin's Sunspear skill, which is the closest to the Rangers (Defence buff and IAS) the ranger skill is *5* times more expensive to cast (Expertise not inclusive), infinitely more expensive to maintain, and essentially takes up 3 skillbar slots. :I'm really irked with this one myself and hope either the other sunspear skills are brought in line with this one (ie. making them only useful in 1 or 2 viable build combinations and wasteful) or this one gets a buff up to make it as useable as the others.--85.62.18.3 05:59, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Hmmmmmm I wonder what skill this is based off *wink wink* --Blue.rellik 20:20, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :Rampage as One, obviously --» Life Infusion«T» 20:26, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::Notice the *wink wink*? ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk)( ) 20:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::It's also a tribute to the Sunspear slogan, "Never Fight Alone". It's also, like you guys said above, similar to Rampage as One. Nhnowell 20:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::This skill is way too expensive, it will take up almost 100% of my total energy pool. :::::Ever heard of Expertise? 65.30.20.38 22:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::My apologies, I forgot about that. :::::::Speaking of Related skills, I deleted the "well duh" comment in the notes section by 24.16.115.224 ... Ruricu 12:53, 16 June 2007 (CDT) Progression Do we need data of this kind ? : :: Well the Lightbringer skills do so I would say yes --Blue.rellik 23:05, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Entropy, get your "Lame" tag ready... Where to begin...25 energy, needs a pet, inferior IAS and health regen, and quite possibly the UGLIEST SKILL ICON EVER. Triple Shot isn't any better, and we get no good skill balances...thanks again, Anet. Arshay Duskbrow 00:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT), (P.S., STILL waiting for a Punishing Shot buff.) :"Expertise." "Non-elite." -Auron 00:59, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::Triple Shot is ridiculous. At least try to learn skill synergy before saying they're crap. --Kale Ironfist 01:03, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::My first thought was "meh", it's Rampage as One that doesn't take up a skill slot and isn't as good. But I tried it out, works pretty well actually! Same energy cost as RaO, but don't forget, this lasts twice as long with no attribute investment. I'm currently using it with 9 Expertise, so it's not prohibitively expensive. And I'm also using Prepared Shot, so I've actually got energy to spare even while keeping this up infinitely. Quite a useful skill for any Ranger that wants to use RaO in a non-Thumper build, really... B/P is a particularly awesome use, and even a Broad Head Arrow setup can really use this (since BHA already has high Expertise). :::And as for Triple Shot, it's just like Dual Shot with more arrows and a bigger damage decrease. All in all, it's more damage. And bam, three energy with a zealous bow? Nice. Don't get me started on how well it works with a Vampiric bow. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 01:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::Auron, neither of those matter. I played with RaO extensively before it was nerfed, and that skill was worth 12-13 energy every 20 seconds. This is not, even if it isn't elite. If there was no pet requirement, or 15 energy, it might be a different story. Arshay Duskbrow 01:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I played with RaO extensively after it was nerfed, and guess what? It was still worth it. The unskilled teams would bring plenty of Energizing Wind to keep spamming it, I just learned how to use it effectively. This skill isn't anything to write home about, but it isn't anything to bitch about, either. -Auron 01:41, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::When other professions get skills like Critical Agility and Eternal Aura, yes it is. Arshay Duskbrow 02:54, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Critical Agility sucks, waste of a slot on the bar. Assassins don't need IAS in PvE (after running my sin through all three campaigns and never needing IAS, I'm not saying this without a reason). Eternal Aura is... yeah, way better than this skill. TBH Rangers need a huge PvE buff period (bow damage needs to be dangerous, pets need to do more than... attack...), but this skill isn't horrible. -Auron 02:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::That's such a stupid reason. My warrior very rarely uses a IAS when I play in PVE but that doesn't mean I wouldn't use a IAS. You do realize that a sin can more or less keep it up continously? You do realize you not only kill quicker but take 25% less damage? How is that useless? The things I would do for a skill like that for a warrior or w/e --Blue.rellik 03:17, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::I do believe he realizes. Having eyes and all. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 03:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Yes, having played with every single assassin skill in the game (including similar ones like Critical Defenses), I realize that it is maintainable. I also realize, having played sin extensively, that simple "wanding" or autoattack damage is negligible - even with IAS. The only way sins do damage is via skills, quite unlike a warrior; and the highest damaging skill combo in the game atm is Moebius + Death Blossom spam. Now, Moebius + Death Blossom spam is nice, but the 2-second recharge is very awkward under IAS; your skills recharge right after you start an attack, which generally makes you stop and start attacking again to activate it. If you were doing it without IAS, the skills would recharge in perfect timing with the autoattack, thus dealing the exact same amount of damage without wasting a skill slot for IAS. -Auron 03:21, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Actually in most areas of PvE (and I mean all areas where monsters are lvl 20+), a warriors normal attack is rather piddly as well. Of course in PvP a warrior's normal attack is insane but put that aside since it's kinda irrelevent here. Your problem is that you're comparing it what your say is the 'highest damaging skill combo', why? Obviously everything sucks when you compare it to the highest damaging skillset for that profession, in pvp then yeah of course but this isn't pvp. This is Pve where most of the guys are stupid and hit very hard. Also in PvE, the monsters generally have higher skills than the player and there are more of them mindlessly attacking everything, getting hit by that stray Searing flames from that boss hurts more than it does from another player (unless it's a corrdinated spike but even then it's debatable). That and you're considering using that skill with your combo, never stopping to think what it could do for other professions (that is if other professions can use this, which they should). This is like a godsend for warriors (if they can use this) and even dervishes would like this --Blue.rellik 04:01, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::If you take the time to read, he was talking specifically about sins. In PvE, with an IAS, attack chains are clumsy. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::Maybe if YOU took the time to read then you will see that he said "Critical Agility sucks, waste of a slot on the bar. Assassins don't need IAS in PvE". His initial sentence was simply stating that Critical sgility is crap, his next sentence was why he thinks it sucks for sins. He obviously meant that this sucks for sins but he didn't type that. If he wanted to avoid any confusion then something like Critical agility sucks for sin --Blue.rellik 04:12, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::And then, Blue.rellik realizes, that Auron was talking about sins when he said it sucked :O. Wow, he observed the obvious! Joy to the world! He's amazing! He deserves medal! He wins PvE! And then...something truly amazing occurs. He learns to spell! zomgwtfbbqpwnage! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 04:27, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::Has it come to insulting one's spelling already? Yep. Now you know you've won an arguement when the other side has to resort to making fun of the other side's English capabilities! Please spare me, my point still stands --Blue.rellik 06:02, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::No I am just implying your intelligence is sub-par :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 16:35, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::::::And I'm implying you're resorting to insulting my intelligence because you have run out of rebuttals. I wonder what that says about YOUR intelligence --Blue.rellik 21:57, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::Nope, still get plenty :). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 23:05, 16 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::::::If you guys are just going to argue with each other, there's no reason to make everyone else listen to it. Either accept that you both have your own opinions, or take it to your own talk pages. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>]] 22:58, 16 June 2007 (CDT) I don't see what's wrong with this skill. I used to use RaOs for rangers PvE, if a frontline is needed, well this plus Ferocios Strike or even Enraged would be crazy. The speed buff isn't as important since mobs don't kite as effectively, and then you get an elite pet attack skill too, AND it lasts longer, and therefore cost less. gg. -Silk Weaker 07:13, 16 June 2007 (CDT) :I personally like this skill but not everybody is a beastmaster. The Hobo